Twins Quarrel
by Joker0717
Summary: Someoka pensó que los gemelos le estaban gastando una broma, pero todo cambió cuando su mirada vió algo diferente en los ojos del gemelo menor. / Someoka thought the twins were joking, but everything changed when his eyes saw something different in the eyes of the younger twin. (Spanish&English)
1. Spanish

Hello~!

Tenía ganas de escribir un oneshot y esta semana pensé mucho en esta historia de una de mis OTP favoritas ❤️, así que decidi escribirla de una vez! No sé que decir, solo sentir... Sentir **felicidad** y _vergüenza_ , felicidad por que finalmente di vida a esta historia y vergüenza por que... ya descubrirán la razón y me dirán si les gustó o no mi trabajo. Sin mas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin no me pertenece.**

* * *

Nunca en mis dieciséis años pensé que pasaría por algo así. Pese a que los tuviera frente a mí, mirándose fijamente sin parpadear, casi a punto de saltar el uno encima del otro para continuar la pelea que tuve que separar horas atrás, me costaba creer que realmente estuviera sucediendo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma así que simplemente ignoré sus palabras, pero cuando los vi intercambiando golpes en el vestuario supe que estaba en problemas. Graves problemas.

—Entonces hermanito, ¿qué piensas hacer? —Se dirigió a él sonriendo maliciosamente, usando su tono irónico habitual. Fubuki sonrió de lado.

—¿Yo? Esa pregunta deberías hacértela tú, no pienso cambiar de opinión.

—¿Ah sí? —Atsuya se inclinó hacia él. Presintiendo que sus intenciones no eran buenas, lo tomé por el hombro y lo empujé hacia atrás.

—Escuchen, no entiendo qué tipo de broma sea esta pero creo que ya fueron demasiado lejos.

—No es una broma —respondieron al unísono. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda al ver cuán serio estaba Atsuya, era la primera vez que lo veía así y definitivamente no era una buena señal.

—Bueno, ya que ninguno de los dos piensa rendirse. —Miró de reojo a su gemelo, el cual le devolvió la mirada—. Solo nos queda una opción. —Dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

—¿Opción? —Lo miré confuso— ¿Cuál opción? —Atsuya frunció el ceño enojado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fubuki respondió por él.

—Tendrás que elegir.

—¿Elegir? ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que elegir exactamente? —sabía la respuesta, pregunté más que nada para molestarlos, quería ver hasta donde pretendían llegar. Fubuki apartó la mirada mientras que Atsuya me fulminó con la suya—. ¿Me están pidiendo que elija a uno de los dos? ¿Es eso?

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué más podría ser? —Quise retribuir el insulto. « _Ustedes son los idiotas por bromear con algo así_ ». En cambio suspiré y miré a ambos, sosteniendo la mirada un poco más en Fubuki hasta que volvió a mirarme.

—Escuchen, no sé por qué decidieron hacerme una broma así, pero ya fue demasiado lejos. —Atsuya se enojó aún más, Fubuki intentó intervenir pero no le di tiempo a que lo hiciera—. ¿En serio piensan que voy a creer que les gusto a ambos? No me sorprendería que Atsuya inventara algo tan ridículo, pero tú… —Miré a Fubuki, quien dio un pequeño salto en el lugar y apartó la mirada apenado— Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti.

—Ridículo eh… Así que nuestra confesión te pareció ridícula… —Sentí un escalofrío, algo no estaba bien. Sentí algo extraño a mi izquierda, como si una gran masa de energía negativa estuviera acercándose a mí, pero no me atreví a mirar, en cambio comencé a temblar— ¡Ridículas son las jugadas mediocres que inventas y no sirven para nada! —Vi como una sombra se abalanzaba sobre mí.

—¡Atsuya! —No fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo. Cuando me di cuenta lo tenía sobre mí, por suerte logré sujetar sus brazos para impedir que me golpeara, pero aun así no dejaba de sacudirse intentando soltarse.

—¡¿Quién crees que eres?! ¡¿Solo porque fuiste enviado por ese estúpido comité lleno de imbéciles crees que eres mejor que nosotros?! —No dejaba de moverse. Fubuki intentaba acercarse para sostenerlo pero cada vez que llegaba cerca lo suficiente debía agacharse o alejarse para no ser golpeado por Atsuya.

—¡Atsuya cálmate!

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que este imbécil dijo?! —Miró rápidamente hacia atrás para dirigirse a su hermano, luego se volteó y sonrió con malicia—. ¿Es lo único que vas a hacer? ¿Retenerme? ¿Además de imbécil eres un cobarde que no se atreve a hacerse cargo de sus palabras?

—A diferencia de ti, no recurro a la violencia para solucionar mis problemas. —Lo empujé hacia atrás con fuerza, quitándomelo de encima. Antes de que pudiera recomponerse, Fubuki lo sostuvo por detrás.

Luego de recobrar mi postura, masajeé mi cabeza, el golpe no había sido tan severo pero aun así me dolía. Escuchaba como Atsuya se quejaba pidiéndole a su hermano que lo soltara, Fubuki intentaba calmarlo pero estaba claro que aún no había aprendido como hacerlo, si es que eso era posible. Sus quejidos empezaban a molestarme y podía sentir una leve molestia en la frente. Si pasaba un minuto más escuchando sus gritos mi cabeza estallaría. Miré en su dirección, parecía un niño pequeño moviendo sus brazos y piernas sin parar intentando soltarse de su hermano. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron dejó de gritar.

—Y tú, ¿piensas resolver tus problemas haciendo berrinche? —Era cierto que me moría de ganas de devolverle los insultos y al menos en mi mente, hacerlo había sido bastante placentero. Pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Ni bien terminé de hablar, sus gritos comenzaron a retumbar en la habitación. Era como si golpearan las paredes y rebotaran directamente hacia mi cabeza.

—¡¿Berrinche?! ¡¿Crees que soy un niño?! —Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, ahora con más fuerza—. ¡Está bien, di que soy un niño, al menos ellos son sinceros y no juegan con los sentimientos de los demás! —Cerré los ojos, verlo hacía con que mi dolor de cabeza empeorara—. ¡¿No vas a mirarme?! ¡¿Tanto te molesta que te digan la verdad?! ¡Realmente eres un idiota! ¡Imbécil, estúpido, infeliz! —Dejé que gritara todo lo que quisiera, hasta que finalmente se calmó. Abrí los ojos dispuesto a ponerle punto final a la historia, pero lo que vi me dejó sin palabras.

Atsuya tenía la mirada fija en el suelo impidiéndome ver su rostro, sin embargo no fue necesario que lo hiciera, de solo ver la forma en como Fubuki lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello pude entender el significado por tras de la escena. Tragué en seco, no estaba seguro que debía hacer o decir. Una parte de mi tenía la esperanza de que a cualquier momento Atsuya se reincorporaría y empezaría a gritar de nuevo, usando una infinidad de insultos, pero eso nunca sucedió. Aparté la mirada, no por que quisiera, sino que por que no podía hacerlo, sentía un gran peso sobre mis hombros. Era el culpable de que la habitación hubiera sido envuelta en una atmósfera pesada y silenciosa, y más que eso, por mí culpa Atsuya no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo este tiempo, las caricias de su hermano y los susurros que le dedicaba no habían sido capaces de hacerlo moverse, ni siquiera para apartarlo de su lado. No podía soportarlo, tenía un nudo en la garganta que se ajustaba más a cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero ¿sería suficiente pedirles disculpas? Atsuya tenía razón, me había portado como un idiota y todo por una simple broma. Fuera o no suficiente, era lo único que podía hacer. Alcé la mirada hacia ellos, Fubuki había apoyado su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hermano, acariciaba su cabello suavemente hasta que percibió que lo estaba mirando, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, entreabrí los labios para disculparme.

—Someoka.

—Idiota. —Ambos nos sorprendimos al escucharlo y dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia él. Continuaba cabizbajo, pero al menos había abandonado el silencio—. Eres un idiota… —Su voz sonaba ahogada, como si intentara contener el llanto— Pero lo peor de todo es… —Levantó su cabeza lentamente hasta que ambos pudimos ver su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Lágrimas? ¿Había lágrimas en sus ojos?— Que nosotros somos aún más idiotas por habernos enamorado de alguien como tú.

Al ver caer la primera lágrima tuve la certeza de que no se trataba de una broma. Intenté acercarme a él pero me detuve al ver que se daba la vuelta y escondía su rostro en el pecho de su hermano para evitar que lo viera llorar. Fubuki lo rodeó con sus brazos. Su gesto hizo con que el menor liberara sus emociones con facilidad y poco a poco el silencio de la habitación fue reemplazado por sollozos.

—Fubuki… —Alzó la mirada. No era la primera vez que lo veía triste, pero definitivamente era la peor de todas ya que la causa de su tristeza era mi estupidez.

—Es verdad, tú nos gustas, no sé qué te hizo pensar que podíamos bromear sobre eso. —Sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

—¿Co-cómo iba a saber que era verdad? Atsuya siempre está haciéndoles bromas a los miembros del equipo, además… —Me sentí aún más avergonzado así que aparté la mirada— Yo… yo soy… un chico… —Lo miré nuevamente, aunque me costaba mantener contacto visual— Es obvio que pensaría que se trataba de una broma. —Me miró por unos instantes antes de sonreír.

—Bueno, es verdad que no es muy común que un chico se le declare a otro, o que lo hagan dos, al mismo tiempo… y sean gemelos. —Fruncí el ceño. ¿Recién se daba cuenta? Rio—. Perdón, tal vez debimos haberlo hecho de otra manera. —Atsuya levantó la cabeza tan repentinamente que golpeó a Fubuki en la barbilla, me sorprendió que fuera capaz de mantener el equilibrio y no caer hacia atrás.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que la culpa es nuestra?! ¡Claro que no! —Me señaló sin mirarme—. ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡¿Qué culpa tenemos de que su cerebro no sea capaz de distinguir la verdad de una mentira?!

—¡Ah, veo que ya no lloras! ¡¿O acaso no puedes llorar e insultarme al mismo tiempo?! —No pude resistirme. Volteó hacia mí, aún tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos, pero al menos me miraba con ira, algo que pese a la negatividad del sentimiento, no dejaba de ser una buena señal.

—Debemos admitirlo, en su lugar también lo habríamos malinterpretado. —Fubuki acariciaba su mentón.

Aparté la mirada poniéndole fin a nuestra disputa interna para poder verlos a ambos por igual. Atsuya secó sus últimas lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y se enderezó, sentándose junto a su hermano.

—Perdón, fui un estúpido, no quería hacerlos sentir mal, pero realmente me sorprendió, nunca pensé que ustedes… —Me llevé una mano a la nuca— Que yo… —Mire a ambos, me sentía realmente mal, en cierta forma había jugado con sus sentimientos y lo único que quería hacer era remediar el daño que había causado, pero tener su atención me estaba dejando aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Mi corazón latía acelerado y comenzaban a sudarme las manos.

—Ya sabemos que eres un estúpido, ahora deja de tartamudear y escoge de una vez. —Otra vez ese verbo. Ya lo había olvidado.

—No es tan fácil, además, estoy seguro de que no es así como… —no esperó a que terminara de hablar.

—Muy bien, si no quieres escoger, nosotros lo haremos. —Volteó en dirección a su hermano, lo miró serio y sin titubear, exclamó—. Él es mío.

—« _¡¿Qué?_ » _!_ —lo dijo con tanta seguridad que sentí miedo solo de pensar qué haría si lo contrariaban. La sonrisa en el rostro de Fubuki se desvaneció y volteó a ver a su hermano de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

—No lo creo, como el hermano mayor, creo que tengo el derecho de quedarme con él.

—Pft ¿piensas usar la carta del hermano mayor conmigo? ¿Cuántas veces ha funcionado? ¿Eh? —Sonrió juguetón.

—Oigan, no creo que…

—¿Prefieres que use la carta del tiempo? ¿Quién de los dos conoce a Someoka desde hace más tiempo? – Sonrió. Atsuya apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Eso es jugar sucio, además, el tiempo es lo de menos, podrían conocerse desde pequeños y aun así podrías no gustarle.

—Mira quien habla sobre jugar sucio. —Rio—. Además, justamente porque lo conozco hace más tiempo puedo afirmar que le gusto.

—¡¿Co-cómo?! —Por primera vez dejaron de enfrentarse para prestarme atención.

—¿Acaso no es cierto? —Me miró confundido. ¿Por qué lo dijo con tanta seguridad? ¿Era eso lo que le había dado a entender? ¿Pero cómo?

—No… —Atsuya sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de interrumpirme.

—¡Dijo no! ¡¿Lo ves?! Acéptalo, es mío, ahora sal del cuarto y no regreses hasta que te llame. —Se arrodilló y comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero Fubuki lo jaló de la camiseta.

—¡Ni siquiera lo dejaste terminar de hablar!

—¡No era necesario, tú no le gustas!

—¡Cállense los dos!

Ambos hicieron silencio y me miraron con los ojos como platos. No sabía qué pensar, nunca antes nadie se había peleado por mí, mucho menos dos chicos y si eso ya no fuera suficientemente extraño, se trataba de gemelos. Estaba seguro de que si no ponía orden en la discusión, nos pasaríamos toda la noche así. Intercalé la mirada entre ambos, di un largo suspiro y me aclaré la garganta para proseguir.

—Esto no puede seguir así, de esta manera nunca vamos a llegar a nada. —Ambos me miraron por un momento antes de responder.

—Es verdad. —Me sorprendió que Atsuya fuera el primero en estar de acuerdo conmigo. Apenas pude empezar a sonreír cuando lo escuché decir algo que me sorprendió, pero no gratamente—. Hagamos una competencia para ver quién es el mejor de los dos, el que gane la mayor cantidad de retos se queda con él.

—Hecho. —Ambos se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato. No pude hacer nada, simplemente los miré boquiabierto.

Demoré en recomponerme del _shock_ y para cuando lo hice era demasiado tarde. Ambos eligieron una serie de juegos mediante los cuales competirían para ver quién era el mejor. Intenté decirles que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo y que habían interpretado mis palabras de la peor manera posible, pero hicieron oídos sordos a mis quejas y continuaron su "competencia" hasta haber completado todos los juegos que habían listado. Estaban empatados. No estaba feliz con el resultado y a juzgar por las miradas asesinas que intercambiaban, ellos tampoco lo estaban. Intenté entrometerme una vez más pero el miedo me lo impidió, no sabía qué esperar de ellos y algo me decía que nada de lo que decidieran hacer me sería favorable. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda cuando vi como una sonrisa pícara se formaba en el rostro de Atsuya.

—Ya que estamos empatados, propongo un último reto para decidir cuál de los dos es el mejor. —Fubuki arqueó una ceja. Tragué saliva—. Un beso, el que mejor lo haga, gana. —Fubuki lo miró sorprendido, en cuanto a mí, perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás, golpeando mi espalda contra la cama.

—¡¿UN QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! —Me miró molesto.

—¿Algún problema?

—Cre-creo que es me-mejor pensar en o-otra cosa. —Fubuki estaba tan avergonzado que comenzó a tartamudear.

—No hay nada mejor que probar cuál de los dos besa mejor, ¿o preferirías tener un novio que no sepa besar? —Sentí que la sangre me subió al rostro. No quería, pero debía admitir que tenía razón.

Aun así no podía aceptar la idea de tener que besarlos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Hacían oídos sordos a todo lo que decía, nunca lograría que cambiaran de idea. Por más que pensara, no se me ocurría nada.

—No me digas… —Alcé la mirada al escuchar su risa burlona— ¿Acaso este sería tu primer beso? —Sin lugar a dudas mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Sonrió victorioso—. En ese caso Shirou debería ir primero, él tampoco ha tenido su primer beso.

—¡Atsuya! —Estaba tan avergonzado que hasta sus orejas estaban un poco rojas.

—Deja de reclamar y hazlo de una vez, ya perdimos mucho tiempo. —Se cruzó de brazos a esperar a que llegara su vez.

Estaba tan perplejo que lo único que pude hacer fue intercambiar un par de miradas con Fubuki, lo cual fue difícil ya que él se negaba a mantener contacto visual por más de unos pocos segundos. Sabía que era demasiado tímido como para tomar la iniciativa y que si dependiera de él, se mantendría en su lugar el resto de la noche y limitaría sus movimientos a cubrirse parte de la cara con el cuello de su suéter, con el afán de esconder su rubor, y mirarme discretamente por breves momentos, temiendo ser descubierto. Casi podía sentir sus nervios. Su indecisión me estaba impacientando, así que decidí darle una mano.

Descrucé las piernas y alcé la mirada en su dirección, nuestros ojos se encontraron por un breve instante, el cual aproveché para asentir levemente con la cabeza, indicándole que podía hacerlo. Pese a que le hubiera dado mi aprobación, aún estaba inseguro, así que hice un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercara. Tardó un poco en hacerlo, pero eventualmente dejó su lugar para acercarse a mí, sentándose sobre mi regazo. Nos miramos sin decir nada, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba solo de pensar en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Es verdad que en un principio no estuve de acuerdo con la idea, me parecía extremamente absurda, pero al tenerlo sobre mí, ruborizado hasta la punta de las orejas y mirándome con una mezcla de deseo y miedo, no podía evitar sentirme ansioso.

Apartó la mirada fijándola en mi pecho y comenzó a alzar sus manos hasta colocarlas suavemente sobre mis hombros. Se mantuvo así durante unos segundos, supuse que temía que su gesto me molestara y por eso esperó para ver mi reacción. Seguro de que no apartaría sus manos, levantó la mirada temerosamente hasta encontrarla con la mía. Comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente, cerrando sus ojos. Observé sus labios por un instante antes de cerrar mis ojos, no poder verlo hizo con que me sintiera más nervioso y expectante. Unos segundos después sentí algo cálido y suave rozar mis labios antes de presionarlos. La sensación duró apenas unos segundos, no los suficientes para transmitir su calor a mis labios. Abrimos los ojos casi al mismo tiempo. Se veía dudoso, como si debatiera mentalmente si lo había hecho bien o mal. Esperé a que se acercara una vez más, pero no lo hizo.

 _—_ « _¿Eso fue todo? ¿Un simple roce de labios?_ » _—_ Tal vez para él había sido suficiente —aunque estaba seguro de que quería continuar pero su timidez se lo impedía— pero definitivamente para mí su "beso" no había sido suficiente, al contrario, lo único que había logrado era hacerme querer más.

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus muslos y ejercí un poco de presión sobre ellos al mismo tiempo en que lo miré serio, mordió su labio inferior, aferrando más sus manos a mis hombros. Su rostro comenzó a acercarse, pero esta vez esperé hasta el último momento para cerrar mis ojos, quería apreciar un poco más la vista. Presionó sus labios con la misma suavidad que la primera vez, permitiéndome sentir una vez más su calidez. Sus labios finos y delicados contrastaban a la perfección con los míos, pero aun así, apenas sentirlos contra los míos no era suficiente. Recorrí su cuerpo con una mano, haciéndolo estremecerse, hasta depositarla en su nuca, entrelazando mis dedos con algunas hebras de su suave cabello. Entreabrí los ojos para poder verlo, él hizo lo mismo, separé nuestros rostros lo suficiente para poder entreabrir los labios, indicándole que copiara mi gesto, lo cual no dudó en hacer. No le di tiempo a que se preparara, ya que apenas separó sus labios, volví a unirlos con los míos. La sensación era diferente, ahora, además de sentir el calor de sus labios, podía apreciar el calor de su boca, el cual comenzaba a mezclarse con el de la mía. Poco a poco comencé a mover mis labios, permitiéndome saborear al máximo los suyos. Sus brazos no tardaron en rodear mi cuello, mientras que mi mano libre subió a su espalda para acercar su cuerpo más al mío. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero a juzgar por la falta de aire que comenzaba a sentir, seguramente nos habíamos excedido del límite. Aun así no quería dejarlo, todo lo contrario, cada movimiento, cada roce, cada mordida sutil acompañada de un gemido casi inaudible me hacían querer más y más.

Esa sensación no se limitaba solo a mis labios, sino que recorría todo mi cuerpo, en especial una zona que nunca pensé reaccionaría de tal manera a un beso que ni siquiera era de lengua. Noté que Fubuki comenzaba a quedarse sin aire e intentaba aprovechar aquellos momentos en los que lograba escapar de mis labios para tomar aire, pero aun así no lograba detenerme. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y usé mi mano para impedir que se alejara, al mismo tiempo recorrí su espalda con mi otra mano hasta colocarla por debajo de su suéter, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir mi toque y dejó escapar un gemido al mismo tiempo que aferró con fuerza sus brazos. Por desgracia solo pude sentir el calor de su piel por unos breves segundos, ya que Atsuya apartó mi mano y cruzó un brazo por el cuello de su hermano, empujándolo hacia atrás, separándonos.

—Suficiente, es mi turno —no me había gustado su intromisión, pero quizá había sido lo mejor. Fubuki se había llevado una mano al pecho intentando calmar su respiración. Mi situación no era tan diferente, pero estaba demasiado abrumado por las emociones como para preocuparme en recobrar el aliento.

Queriendo o no, no tuve tiempo para hacerlo, ya que Atsuya no demoró en tomar su lugar frente a mí, cubriendo la imagen de Fubuki. A diferencia de su hermano, su acercamiento fue diferente, hasta podría describirlo como sensual. Se acercó gateando lentamente con la mirada fija en mis ojos y aquella sonrisa maliciosa que nunca dejaba su rostro. Tuve que hacer un poco de espacio entre mis piernas para dejar que se acercara lo suficiente. Cuando finalmente lo tuve en frente sentí un poco de miedo. Si tuviera que describirlo en una sola palabra, elegiría "impredecible". Sonrió victorioso y por un momento pensé que se había percatado de mi miedo, colocó una de sus manos sobre mi pecho y acercó su rostro lo suficiente para dejarme sentir el calor de su aliento.

—Esto es un beso.

Cerré los ojos segundos antes de sentirlo presionar sus labios a los míos, acto que no duró mucho, ya que casi al instante los separó, atrapando los míos de una forma salvaje. No tuve que hacer nada, solo dejarme llevar por sus movimientos, los cuales comenzaban a hacerme perder la noción del tiempo de nuevo. Era tan habilidoso que un par de besos ya habían sido suficientes para hacer que mi cuerpo comenzara a sentirse caliente otra vez. De pronto sentí como su rodilla rozó mi entrepierna. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, sorprendido. Él se acercó más a mí y sin separar nuestros labios hizo con que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó a mover su pierna rozándola cada vez más contra mi ingle. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarme en otra cosa, pero la sensación era demasiado buena como para ignorarla. El calor de mí cuerpo pareció concentrarse en un solo lugar y en cuestión de segundos comencé a sentir como un bulto se formaba en mis pantalones. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y lo atraje hacia mí, sentí como sonrió contra mis labios antes de volver a besarme, pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que pude sentir como algo caliente se abría paso en mi boca. La mescla de sensaciones que me provocaban el roce salvaje de nuestras lenguas y la fricción que no dejaba de ejercer en mi entrepierna estaban a punto de hacerme perder la cabeza. Dejándome llevar, deslicé una de mis manos por su espalda hasta sentir su nalga y apretarla con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir. Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire y aproveche el momento para alzar mi pierna izquierda, entre la cual estaba arrodillado, al sentirla, se deslizó suavemente, sentándose sobre ella. Mi corazón se aceleró al entender el mensaje tras tan simple acción y lo único que quise fue sentir sus labios otra vez, pero antes de poder inclinarme hacia él, Fubuki se interpuso entre nosotros.

—¡Ya basta! —Estaba un poco agitado y sonrojado a mas no poder. Lo miré algo confundido mientras que Atsuya le dedicaba una mirada molesta—. E-es su-suficiente, ¿no? N-no es necesario que sigan. —Atsuya aqueró una ceja, pero luego de unos instantes volvió a sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado avergonzado como para interrumpir antes? —Fubuki no respondió, simplemente lo tomó por los hombros y empezó a jalarlo para que saliera de encima de mí.

Recosté la espalda contra la cama mientras intentaba calmarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas, nunca había sentido tantas emociones de una sola vez y no estaba logrando lidiar con ello. Me llevó unos minutos ordenar mis pensamientos, aunque a decir verdad no estaba seguro si la conclusión a la que había llegado era la mejor, al menos no para todos. Ambos me miraban atentos. Fubuki era incapaz de esconder su nerviosismo, mientras que Atsuya intentaba verse lo más seguro posible, aunque noté que por momentos observaba de reojo a su hermano, dudoso. Sin embargo él fue quien hizo la tan temida pregunta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál de los dos fue el mejor? —Me tomé un momento para responder, sabía que eso los hacía sentir más nerviosos, pero nada podía ser peor que lo que iba a decirles.

—Pese a que haya sido contra mí voluntad. —Desvié la mirada por un momento—. Debo admitir… que me gustaron ambos. —Estaban tan sorprendidos que abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, pero no lograron decir nada. No sabía hacia dónde mirar, así que clavé la mirada en un mueble que estaba a la derecha, detrás de Fubuki.

—Ni-ninguno me gustó más que el otro, fueron besos diferentes, pero no puedo elegir uno solo. —Sentía como la sangre me subía al rostro, quería mirarlos pero estaba demasiado avergonzado, sin embargo no tenía muchas opciones.

Junté coraje y los miré de reojo, se habían inclinado el uno hacia el otro e intercambiaban susurros, la expresión en sus rostros me dio a entender que se trataba de una charla seria. Poco después, ambos de enderezaron y volví a ser el centro de atención.

—Sabemos que no podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión y como ya lo dijimos antes, tampoco pensamos hacerlo. —La serenidad en la voz de Fubuki hizo con que me calmara un poco—. Es por eso que llegamos a una conclusión. —Sonrió dulcemente dejando que Atsuya continuara, el cual sonrió juguetón.

—Acordamos compartirte.

—¡¿A-ACORDARON QUÉ?! ¡¿CO-COMPARTIRME?! —Fubuki se sobresaltó y me miró tanto triste.

—¿No te gustó la idea?

—¡Claro que no me gustó, no pueden compartirme!

—¿Por qué no? Es mucho mejor así, en lugar de tener un novio, tendrás dos. —Atsuya sonreía divertido, señal de que la idea le había encantado.

—¡No podemos tener una relación los tres!

—Si podemos, a Shirou y a mí no nos molesta.

—¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡¿No piensan pedir mi opinión?!

—Ya nos la diste, ambos te gustamos, no puedes elegir a uno, nosotros tampoco pensamos cambiar de opinión, la única solución es compartirte. —Gesticulaba con las manos mientras discursaba—. Ahora deja de hablar y volvamos a lo nuestro. —Se abrió camino hacia mi tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, pero antes de que pudiera darme un beso, Fubuki le cubrió la boca con una mano y lo jaló hacia atrás.

—¡Ya tuviste suficiente, es mi turno!

—¡Era mi turno cuando nos interrumpiste!

Intenté separarlos pero solo logré ser empujado al suelo mientras ambos intentaban mantenerse más de un minuto sobre mí sin que el otro intentara quitarlo, empujándolo hacia un lado o jalándolo por la ropa.

—« _Dios mío, ¿seré capaz de sobrevivir a estos dos?_ »


	2. English

Hello~!

This took way more hours to translate than I imagined, so sorry for the wait, I'm happy than I was able to put this story into words, I tried some new things so feel free to tell me if you like the scenes or if there's something I need to improve. I like this paring a lot, it's one of my fav OTP ❤️ and I hope you like this story as much as I do! As always, thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Elever Ares no Tenbin doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Never in my sixteen years did I think I would go through something like this. Even though I had them in front of me, staring at each other without blinking, almost about to jump on top of over each other to continue the fight that I had to separate hours ago, I had trouble believing that it was really happening. At first I thought it was a joke so I simply ignored their words, but when I saw them exchanging punches in the locker room I knew I was in trouble. Serious trouble.

So little brother, ¿what are you going to do? – He addressed him smiling, using his usual ironic tone. Fubuki smirked.

¿Me? You should ask yourself that question, I won't change my mind –

¿Is that so? – Atsuya leaned towards him. Sensing that his intentions weren't good, I grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back.

Listen, I don't understand what kind of joke is this but I think you've gone too far –

It's not a joke – They answered in unison. I felt a chill down my spine when I saw how serious Atsuya was, it was the first time I was seeing him like that and it was definitely not a good sign.

Well, since neither of us is willing to give up – He glance at his twin, who looked back at him – We only have one option – He looked at me.

¿Option? – I looked at him confused - ¿Which option? – Atsuya frowned angrily, but before he could say anything, Fubuki answered for him.

You'll have to choose –

¿Choose? ¿And what exactly do I have to choose? – I knew the answer, I asked simply to annoy them, I wanted to see how far they intended to go. Fubuki looked away while Atsuya glared at me - ¿Are you asking me to choose one of you? ¿That's it?

¿Are you an idiot? ¿What else could it be? – I wanted to pay back the insult. _"You are the idiots for joking with something like this"_ Instead I sighed and looked at both of them, keeping my gaze a little more on Fubuki until he looked back at me.

Listen, I don't know why you decided to play such a joke on me, but it's gone too far – Atsuya got angrier, Fubuki tried to intervene but I didn't give him time to do so - ¿Do you really think I'm going to believe that you both like me? I wouldn't be surprised if Atsuya where the one who invetnted something so ridiculous, but you… - I looked at Fubuki, who jumped on his seat and looked away in dismay – I would never have expected it from you.

Ridiculous eh… so our confession seemed ridiculous… - I felt a chill down my spine, something wasn't right. I felt something strange to my left, as if a great mass of negative energy was approaching me, but I didn't dare to look, instead I started to tremble - ¡Ridiculous are the mediocre plays you invent but end up being useless! – I saw a shadow rushing over me.

¡Atsuya! – He wasn't fast enough to stop him. When I realized I had him over me, luckily I managed to get a hold of his arms to prevent him from hitting me, but he still kept shaking trying to break free.

¡¿Who do you think you are?! ¡¿Just because you were sent by that stupid committee full of assholes you think you're better than us?! – He kept moving. Fubuki tried to get close to hold him but every time he got close enough he had to crouch or get away to avoid being hit by his twin.

¡Atsuya calm down! –

¡¿How am I supposed to calm down?! ¡¿Didn't you hear what this imbecile said?! – He turned back to take a quick look at his brother, then turned around and smiled wickedly – ¿Is that all you're going to do? ¿Hold me? ¿Besides being a moron, you're also a coward who doesn't take charge of his words?

Unlike you, I don't resort to violence to solve my problems – I shoved him back, taking him off me. Before he could recover, Fubuki held him from behind.

After recovering my posture, I massaged my head, the hit hadn't been so severe but it still hurt. I listened as Atsuya complained asking his brother to release him, Fubuki tried to calm him but it was clear that he still hadn't learned how to do it, if that was possible. His moans began to annoy me and I could feel a slight pain in my forehead. If I spent another minute listening to his screams my head would explode. I looked in his direction, he seemed like a little boy moving his arms and legs incessantly trying to get away from his brother. When our eyes met, he stopped screaming.

And you, ¿are you going to solve your problems by making tantrums? - It was true that I was dying to return the insults and at least in my mind, it had been quite pleasant. But in fact it was just the opposite. As soon as I finished speaking, his screams began to rumble in the room. It was as if they hit the walls and bounced directly into my head.

¿Tantrums? ¿Do you think I'm a kid? – He began to move from side to side with more strength – ¡Yeah, say I'm a child, at least they are sincere and don't play with others feelings! – I closed my eyes, looking at him was worsening my headache – ¡¿You're not going to look at me?! ¡¿Does it bothers you so much to being told the truth?! ¡You really are an idiot! ¡A stupid, good for nothing bastard! - I let him scream as much as he wanted, until he finally calmed down. I opened my eyes to put an end to this, but what I saw left me speechless.

Atsuya was staring at the ground, preventing me from seeing his face, but it was not necessary for me to do so, just by seeing the way Fubuki hugged him and stroked his hair, I could understand the meaning behind the scene. I swallowed hard, not sure what to do or say. Part of me hoped that at any moment Atsuya would reincorporate and start screaming again, using a plethora of insults, but that never happened. I looked away, not because I wanted to, but because I couldn't do it, I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders.

It was my fault that the room had been wrapped in a heavy, silent atmosphere, and more than that, it was my fault that Atsuya hadn't said a single word in all this time. His brother's caresses and the whispers he gave him weren't able to make him move, not even to remove him from his side. I couldn't stand it, there was a lump in my throat that was tightening more with every minute. I had to do something. But ¿would it be enough just apologize to them? Atsuya was right, I behaved like an idiot and just for a simple joke. Whether or not enough, it was all I could do. I looked up at them, Fubuki had rested his chin on his brother's head, he stroked his hair gently until he noticed I was looking at him, when our eyes met, I opened my lips to apologize.

Someoka –

Idiot – We were both surprised to hear him and looked at him. He was still looking down, but at least he had abandoned the silence – You're an idiot… - His voice sounded drowned, as if trying to contain the crying - But the worst of all is ... - He lifted his head slowly until we both could see his face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tears? Were those tears in his eyes? - That we are far more stupid for having fallen in love with someone like you - When I saw the first tear fall I was sure that it wasn't a joke. I tried to get close to him, but I stopped when he turned and hid his face in his brother's chest to keep me from seeing him cry. Fubuki put his arms around him. His gesture made the younger release his emotions easily and gradually the silence of the room was replaced by sobs.

Fubuki… - He looked up. It wasn't the first time I saw him sad, but it was definitely the worst of all because the cause of his sadness was my stupidity.

It's true, we like you, I don't know what made you think we could ever joke about it – I felt my cheeks beginning to warm.

¿Ho-how was I supposed to know it was true? Atsuya is always playing pranks to the members of the team, besides… - I felt even more embarrassed so I looked away - I ... I am ... a boy ... - I looked at him again, although I had difficulty keeping eye contact - Obviously I would think it was a joke - He looked at me for a moment before smiling.

Well, it's true that it's not common for a boy to confess to another boy, or getting confessed by two boys, at the same time… and them being twins – I frowned. ¿Did he just realized it? He laughed – Sorry, maybe we should have done it in a different way - Atsuya raised his head so suddenly that he hit Fubuki on the chin, I was surprised that he was able to keep his balance and not fall backwards.

¡¿Are you saying it's our fault?! ¡Of course not! – He pointed at me without looking - ¡Everything is his fault! ¡¿What fault do we have if his brain isn't capable of distinguish what it's true from what it's not?!

¡Oh I can see you're not crying anymore! ¡¿Or maybe you can't cry and insult me at the same time?! - I couldn't resist. He turned to me, still had a couple of tears in his eyes, but at least he looked at me with anger, something that despite the negativity of the feeling, was still a good sign.

We must admit it, if we were him, we would have misunderstood it as well - Fubuki stroked his chin. I looked away, putting an end to our internal quarrel so I could see them both equally. Atsuya wiped his last tears with the sleeve of his T-shirt and straightened, sitting next to his brother.

I'm sorry, I was stupid, I didn't wanted to make you feel bad, but it really surprised me, I never thought that you… - I brought a hand to the nape of my neck – That I… - I looked at both of them, I felt really bad, somehow I had played with their feelings and all I wanted to do was to remedy the damage I had caused, but having their attention was making me even more nervous than I already was. My heart was beating faster and my hands began to sweat.

We already know that you're an idiot, now stop stammering and choose – That verb again, I had already forgotten it.

It's not that easy, besides, I'm sure this isn't how… - He didn't wait for me to finish.

Alright, if you don't want to choose, we'll do it – He turned to his brother, looked at him seriously and without hesitation, exclaimed – He's mine – _"¡¿What?!"_ He said it with such certainty that I was scared to think what he would do if someone were against him. The smile on Fubuki's face faded and he turned to look at his brother the same way he did.

I don't think so, as the older brother, I believe I have the right to have him –

Tch, ¿you're going to use the older brother card with me? ¿How many times has it worked? ¿Huh? – He smiled playfully.

Hey, I don't think… -

¿Would you prefer if I use the time card? ¿Who has known Someoka longer? – He smiled. Atsuya clenched his teeth tightly.

That's playing dirty, besides, time has nothing to do with it, you could have known each other since childhood but he could still not like you at all –

Look who's talking about playing dirty – He laughed – Besides, because I've known him for a long time I can tell that he likes me back.

¡¿Wha-what?! – For the first time they stopped fighting to pay attention to me.

¿Is it not true? – He looked at me confused. ¿Why did he said it which such confidence? ¿Did I make him feel that? ¿But how?

No… - Atsuya grinned from ear to ear before interrupting me.

¡He said no! C'mon, accept it, he's mine, now get out of the room and don't come back till I say so – He knelt down and started to approach me, but Fubuki tugged at his shirt.

¡You didn't let him finish! –

¡It wasn't necessary, he doesn't like you! –

¡Shut up! - They both fell silent and looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't know what to think, never before had anyone fought over me, much less two boys and if that wasn't strange enough, they were twins. I was sure that if I did not put order into the discussion, we would spend the whole night like this. I stared between them, gave a long sigh, and cleared my throat to go on – We can't go on like this, this way we'll never get to anything - They both looked at me for a moment before answering.

It's true - I was surprised that Atsuya was the first one to agree with me. I could barely begin to smile when I heard him say something that surprised me, but not pleasantly - Let's do a competition to see which one of us is better, the one who wins the most challenges will have him.

Deal - They both shook hands to seal the deal. I couldn't do anything, I simply gaped at them.

It took me a while to recover from the shock, and by the time I did it, it was too late. Both chose a series of games through which they would compete to see who was the best. I tried to tell them that I did not agree with what they were doing and that they had interpreted my words in the worst possible way, but they didn't listen to my complaints and continued their "competition" until they had completed all the games they listed. They were tied. I wasn't happy with the result and judging by the killer looks they exchanged, they were not either. I tried to meddle once more but the fear stopped me, I didn1t know what to expect from them and something told me that nothing they decided to do would favorable me. I felt a chill in the back when I saw a mischievous smile forming on Atsuya's face.

Since we're tied, I propose a final challenge to decide which one of us is the best - Fubuki arched an eyebrow. I swallowed – A kiss, the best one wins - Fubuki looked at him in surprise, as for me, I lost my balance and fell backwards, hitting my back against the bed.

¡¿A WHAT?! ¡¿ARE YOU CRAZY?! – He gave me an annoyed look.

¿Got a problem? –

I-I think we sh-should th-think of so-something else - Fubuki was so embarrassed that he began to stutter.

There's nothing better than testing to see who's the better kisser, ¿or would you rather have a boyfriend who doesn't know how to kiss? - I felt blood rushing to my face. I didn't wanted to, but I had to admit that he was right. Even so, I couldn't accept the idea of having to kiss them, but ¿what could I do? They wouldn't listen to what I had to say, I would never get them to change their minds. As much as I thought, I couldn't think of anything – Don't tell me… - I looked up at his mocking laugh – ¿Is this, perhaps, you first kiss? - Without a doubt my face was as red as a tomato. He smiled victorious – In that case Shirou should go first, he has not had his first kiss yet.

¡Atsuya! - He was so embarrassed that even his ears were a little red.

Stop complaining and do it, we've already lost a lot of time - He crossed his arms to wait for his turn to come.

I was so puzzled that all I could do was exchange a couple of looks with Fubuki, which was difficult since he refused to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds. I knew he was too shy to take the initiative and that if it depended on him, he would stay in his place for the rest of the night and limit his movements to cover part of his face with his sweater, with the eagerness to hide his flushed cheeks, and look at me discreetly for brief moments, fearing being discovered. I could almost feel his nervousness. His indecision was making me impatient, so I decided to help him.

I stretched my legs and looked up in his direction, our eyes met for a brief moment, which I took to nod slightly, indicating that he could go on. Although I had given him my approval, he was still unsure, so I waved him to get closer. It took him a while to do so, but eventually he left his place to approach me, sitting on my lap. We looked at each other without saying anything, I felt like my heart racing just thinking about what we were about to do. It was true that at first I did not agree with the idea, it seemed extremely absurd, but having him on top of me, blushing to the tips of his ears and looking at me with a mixture of desire and fear, I couldn't help but feel anxious.

He averted his gaze fixing it on my chest and began to raise his hands to place them gently on my shoulders. He stayed like that for a few seconds, I supposed he was afraid that his gesture would bother me and so he waited to see my reaction. Sure that I wouldn't take his hands off, he looked up fearfully until his eyes met mine. He began to approach slowly, closing his eyes. I looked at his lips for a moment before closing my eyes, not being able to see him made me feel more nervous and expectant. A few seconds later I felt something warm and soft brush against my lips before pressing them. The sensation lasted only a few seconds, not enough to transmit its warmth to my lips. We open our eyes almost at the same time. He looked doubtful, as if mentally debating whether he had done it right or wrong. I waited for him to do it again, but he didn't. _"_ _¿_ _That's it?_ _¿_ _Just a peck on the lips?"_ Maybe for him it had been enough - although I was sure he wanted to continue but his shyness stopped him - but definitely for me his "kiss" wasn't enough, on the contrary, it made me want more.

I placed my hands on his thighs and exerted a little pressure on them while I looked at him seriously, he bit his lower lip, gripping his hands more to my shoulders. His face began to approach, but this time I waited until the last moment to close my eyes, I wanted to appreciate the view a little more. He pressed his lips as softly as the first time, allowing me to feel his warmth again. His thin, delicate lips contrasted perfectly with mine, but even so, barely feeling them against mine was not enough. I traced his body with one hand, making him shudder, until I laid it on the nape of his neck, interlacing my fingers with a few strands of his soft hair. I narrowed my eyes to look at him, he did the same, I separated our faces enough to be able to half open my lips, telling him to copy my gesture, which he did not hesitate to do.

I didn't give him time to prepare, he barely parted his lips when I joined them again with mine. The sensation was different, now, in addition to feeling the heat of his lips, I could appreciate the heat of his mouth, which was beginning to blend with mine. I began to move my lips slowly, allowing myself to savor his to the fullest. His arms soon encircled my neck, while my free hand made its way up through his back to bring his body closer to mine. I had no idea how much time had passed, but judging from the lack of air I was beginning to feel, we had probably exceeded the limit. Even so, I didn't want to leave him, on the contrary, every movement, every touch, every subtle bite accompanied by an almost inaudible moan made me want more and more. That feeling was not limited to my lips, but it ran all over my body, especially an area that I never thought would react in such a way to a kiss that didn't involve using our tongues.

I noticed that Fubuki was beginning to run out of air and tried to take advantage of those moments when he managed to escape from my lips to catch his breath, but still I couldn't stop. I brought my face to his and I used my hand to keep him from moving away, at the same time I ran my other hand down his back to place it under his sweater, his body shuddered at the touch and he let out a moan at the same time he clutched his arms tightly. Unfortunately I could only feel the heat of his skin for a few seconds, as Atsuya took my hand away and crossed an arm around his brother's neck, pushing him back, separating us.

Enough, it's my turn - I didn't like his meddling, but maybe it was for the best. Fubuki put a hand on his chest trying to calm his breathing. My situation was not so different, but I was too overwhelmed by the emotions to worry about catching my breath.

Wanting it or not, I didn't have time to do it, since Atsuya didn't took long to take his place in front of me, covering the image of Fubuki. Unlike his brother, his approach was different, I could even describe it as sensual. He came crawling slowly with his gaze fixed on my eyes and that malicious smile that never left his face. I had to make some space between my legs to let him get close enough. When I finally had him in front of me, I felt a little scared. If I had to describe him in one word, I would choose "unpredictable." He smiled victoriously and for a moment I thought he had noticed my fear, he put one of his hands on my chest and brought his face close enough to let me feel the warmth of his breath.

Now this is a kiss –

I closed my eyes seconds before I felt him press his lips onto mine, which didn't last long, as he almost immediately separated them, trapping mine wildly. I didn't have to do a thing, I just let myself be carried by his movements, which began to make me lose track of time again. He was so skilled that a couple of kisses had already been enough to make my body start to feel hot again. Suddenly I felt his knee brush against my crotch. I opened my eyes immediately, surprised. He came closer to me and without separating our lips made me tilt my head back. He began to move his lower leg against my crotch. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on something else, but the feeling was too good to ignore. The heat of my body seemed to be concentrated in one place and in a matter of seconds I began to feel a lump forming in my pants. I circled his body with my arms and pulled his body closer to mine, I felt him smile against my lips before kissing me again, but this time it was different, since I could feel like something warm making its way into my mouth.

The mixture of sensations that the wild rubbing of our tongues and the friction that never ceased to exert in my crotch provoked me were about to make me lose myhead. Letting myself go, I slipped one of my hands down his back until I felt his buttock and squeeze it hard, making him moan. We parted to get some air and I took advantage of the moment to raise my left leg, since he was kneeling in between of it, when he felt it, he slipped smoothly, sitting on it. My heart started to beat faster as I understood the message after such a simple action and all I wanted was to feel his lips again, but before I could lean towards him, Fubuki stepped between us.

¡Stop it! - He was a little agitated and flushed. I looked at him a bit confused as Atsuya gave him an annoyed look – I-it's enough, ¿right? Yo-you don't need to keep going - Atsuya raised an eyebrow, but after a moment he smiled again.

¿What? ¿You were too embarrassed to interrupt sooner? - Fubuki didn't respond, just grabbed him by the shoulders and started pulling him to get off me.

I leaned back against the bed as I tried to calm myself, my head was spinning, I had never felt so many emotions at the same time and I wasn't managing to deal with it. It took me a few minutes to sort out my thoughts, though to tell the truth I was not sure if the conclusion I had reached was the best, at least not for everyone. They both looked at me intently. Fubuki was unable to hide his nervousness, while Atsuya was trying to look as confident as possible, but I noticed that for a moment he glanced at his brother, doubtful. However he was the one who made the much-feared question.

¿So? ¿Which one was better? - I took a moment before answering, I knew that made them feel more nervous, but nothing could be worse than what I was going to tell them.

Even if this was against my will - I looked away for a moment – I must admit… I liked both - They were so surprised that they opened their mouths at the same time, but couldn't say a word. I didn't know where to look, so I stared at a piece of furniture that was on the right, behind Fubuki – I didn't like one more than the other, they were different kisses, but I can't choose only one - I felt the blood rushing to my face, I wanted to look at them but I was too embarrassed, but I didn't have many options. I gathered courage and looked at them sideways, they had leaned toward each other and were exchanging whispers, the expression on their faces made me understand that this was a serious talk. Shortly afterwards, both of them straightened and I became the center of attention again.

We know we can't make you change your mind and as we've said, none of us will do it either - The serenity in Fubuki's voice made me calm down a little – That's why we came to a conclusion - He smiled sweetly, letting Atsuya continue, whom smiled playfully.

We agreed on sharing you –

¡¿YO-YOU AGREED ON WHAT?! ¡¿SHA-SHARING ME?! – Fubuki startled and looked sadly at me.

¿You didn't like the idea? –

¡Of course I didn't like it, you can't share me! –

¿Why not? It's better like this, instead of having one boyfriend you'll have two - Atsuya smiled playfully, a sign that the idea had enchanted him.

¡We can't be in a relationship, not the three at the same time! –

We can, Shirou and I are fine with it –

¡¿What about me?! ¡¿Aren't you going to ask what I think about it?! –

You already told us, you like both of us, you can't choose one, we won't change our mind, the only solution is to share you - He gestured with his hands as he spoke – Now stop talking and let's get back to where we left it - He made his way towards me so fast that I couldn't react, but before he could kiss me, Fubuki covered his mouth with one hand and pulled him back.

¡You've had enough, now it's my turn! –

¡It was my turn when you interrupted us! –

I tried to separate them but only managed to be pushed to the ground while both tried to stay more than a minute on top of me without being removed it by the other, pushing each other to the side or pulling each other through their clothes.

" _Oh God,_ _¿will I be able to survive in the hands of these two?_ _"_


End file.
